Dave
Dave, labeled The "Normal" Guy, was a contestant on Total Drama Returns to the Island as a member of the Killer Beavers. Dave is a contestant on Total Drama Wild West, as a member of the Venomous Viper. Dave is a contestant on Total Drama Toxic Brawl as a member of the Toxic Sharks. Personality Dave can be critical of people and expects little of them. He is a logical thinker, though uptight, and his intense fear of germs makes him not the most useful asset during physical challenges. Despite his pessimism, he generally means well, and can be considerate of other people's feelings. Dave has a tendency to be easily motivated or depressed when it comes to competition, and has stated that he hardly had any desire to win or have a plan for the prize money. He will reject reality if it does not suit him. Despite his critical nature however, after his rejection from Sky, Dave developed desperation towards other female contestants, such as Heather. He's also desperate to bond with others, such as when he constantly forms alliances with other contestants. Total Drama Returns to the Island Trials and Triva-lations Dave starts the season off by attempting to form public alliances with Duncan, Cody, Scarlett and Heather, but failed. Dave has an attraction towards Heather, but Heather does not return the feelings. Dave keeps trying to impress Heather, but it fails every time. Dave has grown to hate Tyler, and becomes one-sided enemies with him. Tyler keeps trying to patch things up but Dave does not respond to him. Dave also doesn't get along well with Scott due to Scott's putrid smell, which grosses Dave out. Scott was one of the few Dave did not attempt to form alliances with, most likely due to the minor conflict between them. After losing the first challenge, Dave hopelessly failed in trying to make his teammates vote off Cameron, whom he was jealous towards. He was most likely voted for due to the formation of his many alliances, and critical attitude towards most of his teammates, along with generally being untrustworthy. Final Four Face Off! Dave, along with other eliminated contestants, cameos in a cage. He points out how Cameron should be eliminated and that he hates him, and is dissapointed when Cameron wins immunity and earns his place in the finale. Totally Dramatic Finale! Dave was one of the many people to vote for Sky to win over Cameron. He cheers for her when she wins in the end. Total Drama Wild West A Wild Western Introduction Dave arrives to the season, and is picked by Sky to be on the Venomous Vipers after he begs her to do so. He helps his team gather supplies to the camping grounds. While they show their supplies, Dave continues to want to form alliances with many contestants. He also tries to flirt with Heather, but she is disgusted by him, calling him a dork. Jo also gets tired of him. In response, Dave tries flinging a knife at Jo. Noticing that her leg is terribly injured, Jo responds by beating Dave up and injuring him much more. In a close game, his team lose the first challenge and in a close 4-3-2 vote between Dave, Samey, and Duncan, Dave is eliminated. He tries showing that he has an invincibility statue but Scott makes fun of him, saying he made that out of dirt, and it's worthless. Dave is eliminated first once again. Aftermath: The Unlimited Dave is seen with the other eliminated contestants in the show's first aftermath. He does not compete in the challenge to eliminate someone from the final 4. Although he does not participate, he is saddened when Cody, his best friend, is eliminated by Sky. The Final Finalé In this episode Dave is seen rooting for Scott to win due to his conflict with Duncan. When Scott loses he is disappointed and upset that Duncan beat him. Total Drama Around the World Let's Have a World Tour! Dave introduces himself as soon as the contestants arrive. He wishes them luck and tells them to begin the challenge. Dave collects the passports as soon as the contestants arrive, and he places them on teams based on the order they arrived in. after he finishes collecting the info he tells Chris the season 3 teams. The contestants get back on the plane, and Dave announces to Chris that he is leaving, and he jumps out the plane. Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder Toxic Battle of...Doom! En-Toxicating Mutant Kingdom Down, Down In My Awful Mine Be Safe and Don't Hit a Toxic Waste Appearances Trivia *He was the first ever contestant to be eliminated in the roleplay. *He was the first member of the Killer Beavers to be eliminated. *He is so far the only contestant to be eliminated first in two seasons in a row. *The only season he wasn't eliminated first in was Total Drama Toxic Brawl. Gallery Overall= Dave.png|Dave's Usual Outfit Dave_sitting_sad.png DaveGround.png FlixDaveFall.png DaveRotation.png|Rotation of Dave DaveAnnoyed TDPI Ep02.png DaveAnnoyedByLeonard TDPI Ep02.png DaveCrossArm TDPI Ep01.png DaveDuck TDPI Ep01.png DaveFalling TDPI Ep01.png DaveHurt TDPI Ep01.png DaveListeningtoLeonard TDPI Ep02.png DaveQuestion TDPI Ep01.png DaveShocked TDPI Ep01.png DaveUseless TDPI Ep01.png DaveAnnoyedSit TDPI Ep01.png DaveSafe TDPI Ep01.png DaveSitting Ep07.png DaveSitting TDPI Ep01.png DaveWorriedSit TDPI Ep01.png DaveProfile.png Badge-1-5.png|Dave's badge for making 100 edits on Males pages. |-| Total Drama Returns to the Island= KillerBeaversAreFormed.png|Dave was placed in the Killer Beavers. KillerBeaversElimination.png|Dave, along with the other Killer Beavers at the elimination ceremony in Trials and Triva-lations. DaveandCameroninBottom2.png|Dave and Cameron in the Bottom 2. DaveisEliminated.png|The remaining Killer Beavers watch as Dave is eliminated by the Arrow of Shame. |-| Total Drama Wild West= See also Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Killer Beavers Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Returning contestants from Season 1 Category:Venomous Vipers Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Non-Mergers in Season 1 Category:Non-Mergers in Season 2 Category:Toxic Sharks Category:Mutant Laser Squirrels Category:16th place Category:18th place Category:Cameo Characters Category:Non Merged Category:Non-Mergers in Season 4 Category:14th place